<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tout est doux by mischiefmalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096818">Tout est doux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmalfoy/pseuds/mischiefmalfoy'>mischiefmalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tout est doux [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Harry Potter, Baby Scorpius, Bakery, Birthday, Cookies, F/M, France - Freeform, French, Happy, Love, Marriage, Paris - Freeform, Pâtisserie, Soft Draco, boulangerie, cakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmalfoy/pseuds/mischiefmalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco surprises Astoria with a bakery for her birthday after seeing her talent in baking, this follows along the life Draco and Astoria in their bakery as they build a nest egg up for their future children, as well as following Scorpius’ life growing up in the bakery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tout est doux [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tout est doux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good Afternoon love,” Draco shouted through the house as he apparated within the halls of his and Astoria’s grand home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The smell of freshly baked cookies, lemon tarts and blueberry muffins drifted from the kitchen through to the hall where Draco stood hanging up his coat on the coat rack, the sublime smell of the delicacies combined together created the most perfect mouth watering scent. He followed the smell through the houseto the kitchen where he saw Astoria standing at the white marblecounter busy mixing buttercream and adding the finishing touches to the baked goods across the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi darling,” Draco wrapped his arm’s around his wife’s waist and pecked her on the cheek, Astoria returned the kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey love, had a good day?” She smiled at him whilst she continued to mix her vanilla buttercream.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco leaned against the counter, “busy as usual, but when isn’t there ever a day where the Ministry isn’t busy?” He chuckled to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How was your day?” Draco looked at the array of baked goods which were spread across the counter with thoughts of having one before Astoria noticed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really good,” she added her buttercream into her piping bag, “it’s been full steam ahead with the baking, but it is worth it to see the final product,” Astoria smiled at Draco as she began to pipe a perfect swirl upon her vanilla and jam-centred cupcakes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco focused on Astoria’s pure concentration on her face and slowly reached out to grab one of the small lemon tarts directly in front of him, Astoria swatted his hand away as soon as she saw him move, “Draco no, those are for your mother,” she laughed as he frowned at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about these?” Draco pointed at the 6 Cherry Bakewells already packaged in a white box with delicate pink bow wrapped around it to hold it together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those are for Blaise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked around the counter and spotted the pear and cinnamon cupcakes sitting in their box waiting to be wrapped, “how about these?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria looked up at him and smiled, “those are for Daphne, Ben and Amelie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But,” she placed down her piping bag and walked over to the oven where she pulled out a try of freshly baked white chocolate and cherry cookies, “I made your favourite.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria carried the hot tray over to the counter and placed it down gently, avoiding herself from getting burnt. Draco instantly proceeded to grab one from the tray and burnt his fingers in the process, “careful, they’re still hot!” Astoria laughed at him as he took a bite of the piping hot cookie.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Darling,” he spoke with half a mouth full of cookie, “these are gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria blushed, “you’re just saying that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took another small nibble of the cookie, “I’m really not. These are beautiful Tori. Just look at everything, you have a talent, the most perfect talent.” Draco signalled towards all of the perfectly wrapped boxes of cakes, pastries and small iced buns before wrapping his arms around Astoria’s waist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria put down her piping bag and with the flick of her wand the cupcakes were carefully positioned into their box and were perfectly wrapped with a pristine pink bow, she placed her hands on top of Draco’s and leaned into the hug as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Astoria sighed softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco turned her around to face him with his hands still carefully sitting on her waist as Astoria entwined her fingers behind Draco’s neck, “why don’t you open a bakery? You have a talent that deserves to be showcased and I’m sure so many people would adore your baking just as much as our family and close friends do,” he suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, as much as I want to and I really really want to, I just-I just don’t know,” Astoria sighed and released her hands from Draco’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, what’s up? It doesn’t have to be right now, we can wait until you feel ready,” he cupped his hand around her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria leant against the table top and began playing with the buttons on Draco’s shirt, “It’s just the time and financial aspects of it all. Owning a business, it takes so much time and money and then there’s the worry of it going bankrupt before it’s even taken off.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have all of the time in the world, darling. Honestly, financially, we have nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Draco, you say that but for the past few months we’ve been talking about starting a family and that in itself takes so much time and money. I don’t want to open a bakery and then fall pregnant straight away without even contributing to it,” she continued to mess with his buttons.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tori, it’s whatever feels right to you. Whatever you decide, I will be there to support you fully,” Draco lifted her chin up to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe if we wait until we have a baby and then we can see where the ground lies with time and finances-I want to, I really, really want to but I’m so unsure..” Astoria gave Draco a sad smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I support whatever descions you make and if that means waiting until we have a baby then that’s what we will do,” Draco pulled Astoria in for a hug and she entiwined her fingers back behind his neck she she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair pulled away from the hug but still kept their hands in the same positions, “I love you Draco Malfoy,” Astoria looked at her husband with admiration within her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too Astoria Malfoy just as much as the day I married you,” Draco placed a tender kiss on her lips in which Astoria returned. The kiss so soft, so full of love and the embrace so gentlehighlighted their pure love towards each other, sometimes the softest of kisses and gentlest of hugs shows how much an individual loves another and for Draco and Astoria, that love was eternal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Draco pulled away from the kiss and bushed a soft strand of brown hair away from Astoria’s face which escaped from her messy bun, his eyes scanned the beauty of her face. </span> <em> <span class="s2">How could anyone be so beautiful?</span> </em> <span class="s1"> A question that Draco asked himself everyday, he felt so blessed to have Astoria in his life and even more blessed to have her as his wife; after all of the hurt that he caused in his younger years and all of the darkness he faced, Draco never thought he would meet anyone let alone someone as beautiful as Astoria. Someone who is so pure for this world. Someone who showed his beauty, goodness and strength when we thought he had non left. Someone who he could love unconditionally until the very ends of the earth.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have a birthday to prepare for,” Draco spoke softly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the tip of her nose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria let out a happy sigh, “I know, but that’s tomorrow and I still have so much to do with some more cakes,” she proceeded to unravel herself from Draco and carry on baking before he stood in front of her and the kitchen counter separating them both.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is you last night of being 20 before you’re 21 and you’re only 21 once so I want it to be special,” Draco flicked his wand and patches of flour were quickly cleared off the counter, icing sugar that was on the floor was mopped up, all ingredients were gracefully put back in their place, utensils washed and put back as well as each cupcake and sweet treat order stacked in a neat pile ready for owls to collect them to be sent to the right individual.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Now,’ Draco walked up to Astoria and proceeded to twirl her under his arm and caught her by her waist, “you have the evening to relax and pamper yourself. I told Maggie and Clove to run you a bath just before I left the Ministry and they will both help pamper you ready for tomorrow. Tink and I will prepare dinner, you have nothing to think or worry about love, these next few days are all about you. How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria straightened Draco’s light blue shirt collar and smiled at him, “that sounds perfect,” she stood on her tip-toes and placed a small kiss on his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before either of them could get carried away, Maggie and Clove apparated into the kitchen and whisked Astoria upstairs to get ready for her 21st, Draco shook his head and smiled. He dealt with the deliveries of the cupcakes and helped Tink, their small and gracious house elf, prepare dinner, he wanted everything to be perfect for Astoria’s birthday: she deserved it, she deserved every piece of perfection that the world could offer and if he could, he would give his wife the world. Every beautiful element from the sky to the sea, from the earth to the ever-expanding universe he would give her and he hoped that one day he could give her that; Draco hoped that his gift to her would be on parr to that, if not better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">_____________________________<br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the morning of 16th August 2003, tiny specks of sunglight seeped through the gaps of the velor curtains ,covering their ceiling to floor windows, creating delicate diamond patterns on the walls and ceilings adding to the aura of the grand but minimalistic bedroom. The miniature diamonds perfectly aligned themselves across the many photos of Draco and Astoria upon their walls, the beautifully captured memories told a story of a love that was destined to be within each moving frame, a story of their first date, the first kiss, first holiday, engagement and wedding-each moving photo was embellished with a dainty diamond frame showcasing not only worth but also beauty and love. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco awoke quickly that morning, doing as best as he could to fumble around the bedroom dressing in his best outfit whilst trying not to wake Astoria. A crisp white shirt slid onto Draco’s shoulders and perfectly sleek black trousers found their way onto his legs as he attended to styling his hair make sure that is was in a pristine quiff and no hair was out of place. Tink, Maggie and Clove tactility ,and as quietly as House elves could, entered their room carrying a large vase of ruby red roses -which Draco ordered from a muggle florist a few days prior: Draco took them out of Maggie’s and Tink’s hands and placed the vase on Astoria’s bedside table, being ever so careful not to make a clutter or even the tiniest of sounds. With a snap of Clove’s fingers, a tray full of croissants, freshly picked strawberries, raspberries and blueberries, smoked salmon with scrambled eggs and the Malfoy’s finest champagne -only dished out on special occasions- hovered in the air and very gracefully landed into Draco’s arms where he placed them both down on his bedside table before smoothing his outfit out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do I look?” Draco turned to the three house elves who had content smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very smart, Mr Malfoy,” Clove beamed at Draco.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Misstress Astoria will be extremely happy with your choice of outfit,” Tink spoke softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maggie nodded in agreeance with Clove and Tink, “you look exceedingly prim and proper, Mr Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco smiled at the three house elves, “thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s our pleasure, Mr Malfoy,” and with that, all three of them apparated out of the room as Astoria began to stir.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria let out a little sigh and a murmur as she brought herself round from her sleep, a few strands of her soft brown hair tickled her face as she began writhe and stretch from her few hours of peace. Her fingers delicately brushed the strands out of her face as she gently opened her eyes -which instantly caught sight of the golden light falling though the curtains, her hands fell into soft tight balls as as she proceeded to rub her eyes to allow them to adjust to the newly broken daylight. As her eyes adjusted more to the light, her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings where she was met with a vase of roses -ones that she had been eyeing up for weeks, and Draco had noticed- her mouth dropped in an expression of astonishment as she slowly pushedherself up the bed to inspect them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria leant over the side of her bedside table and placed a soft hand under one of the roses and brought it up to her nose; the fresh scent of the flower immediately entered her nose followed quickly by a delicate undertone of wine and berries, a scent that an individual would want to bottle. The petals tickled her hands as she smiled whilst taking another sniff of the flower, a smile immediately fell upon her face; Astoria rolled over when she felt the other side of the bed dip and there sat Draco in all his finery smiling a sweet smile at his wife.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy Birthday Astoria,” Draco softy spoke as he leant in and kissed her on her lips, to which she returned and placed her right hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” she bit her lip as she pulled away from the kiss. Astoria turned from Draco to the roses and picked them up and put them on her lap, admiring their gorgeous colour as well as the intricate lines upon their petals- Draco gazed at Astoria with pure admiration as she did this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you get me these?” Astoria spoke whilst look up from the roses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco nodded, “I ordered them the other day from the muggle florist that you love. I knew how much you love them,” he leant in and had a quick smell of the roses and he too thought that they were divine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re beautiful, thank you,” Astoria leant in and kissed him again, this time more tender than the previous time: Draco pushed a stray hair behind her ear and their kiss deepened, being careful to ensure things did not get too heated too quickly, Astoria pulled away and put her roses carefully back onto to bedside table before sitting in front of Draco with her legs crossed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that salmon and eggs I can smell?” Astoria sent Draco an excited smirk, as she attempted to peer over his shoulder to take a sneak peak and what was on the tray but he was far too tall for Astoria too peer over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco nodded, “Before that,” he chuckled, as he pulled a medium sized velvet red box from his trouser pocket, “I want to give you this,” he handed her the box.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria took the box from Draco and slowly stroked the hand over the top of the velvet material, “Draco,” she bit her bottom lip as she looked from the box to Draco and back to the box again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria slowlylifted the lid of the velvet red box which revealed to be the home of a silver banded bracelet encrusted with sapphire’s through the centre, she carefully lifted the bracelet from the small red cushion in which it was sitting on and held it within her hands. The feeling of coldness entered her hands as she held onto the bracelet -her own body heat quickly warmed it up, Astoria carefully turned the bracelet over inspecting every aspect of it from the shining silver band, the intricate claws which held the sapphires in their place and the sapphires themselves which slightly sparkled as the light hit them as Astoria turned it over. She had never seen such a beautiful jewel, such a precious jewel,her face was completely in awe: Astoria couldn’t even begin to imagine how much the bracelet was worth, all that she knew was that it was the most beautiful piece of jewellery that she had ever laid her eyes on, aside from her engagement and wedding rings of course.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria looked up at Draco in complete awe, “Draco, this is beautiful. It is stunning, thank you,” he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on her lips whilst brushing her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s no problem,” he smiled as he pulled away from the kiss, “may I?” Draco signalled towards putting the bracelet on Astoria’s wrist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” she handed him the bracelet which he unclasped and slid onto her wrist with ease, “it matches your eyes, so beautiful,” Draco admired the colour of the sapphires in correspondence with Astoria’s eye colour-two beautifully matching gems.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria admired the bracelet which was now hanging from her wrist, “this is so incredibly beautiful Draco, you didn’t need to get me anything at all,” she smiled as she placed her other hand over her wrist where her bracelet was perched happily upon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to, and you deserve it,” Draco sent a sweet smile to his wife, which she returned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now,” Draco turned behind him and picked up the tray over food and placed it carefully in the space between them, he flicked his wand and the ice bucket of champagne also came levitating over and had already been de-corcked. Two crystal flute glasses landed in front of both of them, Draco picked them up one at a time, tilted them to the side as he poured on the champagne -stopping the fizz from escaping the glasses- and handed one to Astoria as he took one for himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco raised his glass, “happy birthday tori, here’s to having the best day,” Astoria smiled in response and withthat, they clinked their glasses together and took small sips of the champagne-tasting the sweetness whilst the bubbles fizzed around their mouths and down their throats.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once fed and watered with the finest bottle of champagne and ripest strawberries that the Malfoy allotment could offer, Draco left Astoria to get ready for the day with a little hint of a surprise that he had for her. He had no idea how she would react towards it, part of him thought what she would be so happy and so extremely overwhelmed to what was waiting for her; the other half of him thought that she might be a little reluctant to take it and may refuse to take it at all. The earlier was the reaction that he was hoping for, Draco himself was nervous at showing her the gift that he had in store for her let alone gift it to her physically, but whatever she decided would be in the best interests of herself, Draco and their future family.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco started pacing up and down the living room in front of their large, grey stone fireplace waiting for Astoria to come down, more so out of nerves than him being impatient, he checked his watch which was sat firmly upon his wrist: 12:24pm it read, though he was not under any time constraint to give her his final gift he felt as more time went by, the closer he would come to telling her what the final gift is which would have dramatically spoiled her surprise. After checking his watch three more times, Astoria finally made her way into the living room dressed in the most beautiful blue, floral summer dress which had cuffed sleeves at the shoulders- very fitting for the weather and time of year, her hair had been pinned securely in a messy bun -with the help from a spell which Daphne taught her in Astoria’s third year- and sections and the front had been left out and neatly curled to define her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m ready!” Astoria threw her small long strapped bag over her shoulder whilst smiling at Draco.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco was in complete awe at his wife’s outfit-when was he never in awe when he looked at her, “Tori, you look beautiful,” he smiled at her whilst holding out his hand for her to hold.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” she smiled sweetly at him, “can you tell me where we are going?” She accepted Draco’s offer and latched her fingers around his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked at her and shook his head, “nope not yet, it’s a surprise.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a spoil sport-a complete party pooper,” Astoria frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” Draco put his free hand to his chest offended at her statement, “you’re the one who wants to spoil the surprise before you’ve even got there and seen it. So in fact, that makes you the spoil sport and the party pooper,” Draco spoke, matter of factly whilst poking her nose which made her giggle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria sighed, “fine,” she looked up at Draco and sent him a cheeky but excited smile, “please can we go already?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco had no time to reply as he apparated themselves from their house right through to Diagon Alley where they landed just outside of Flourish and Blott’s. Diagon Alley was busy that August afternoon, with Hogwarts students and future students shopping for their school supplies and being so exstatic when they came face-to-face with the new firebolt, sat happily inside its glass case as tiny eyes peered over it in pure astonishment, at Quality Quidditch Supplies: parents briskly swerved inbetween each other trying to locate their child whilst having their arms full of every form of potion ingredigant that one could think of.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco pulled slightly onto Astoria’s hand and lead her through the hustle and bustle of the madness of Diagon Alley, he gripped tightly onto her hand -she did the same- being careful not to lose her in the crowd. The crowd began to become more thin the further they got down Diagon Alley, Astoria was extremely perplexed as to where she was going and the fact that there were less people down this end; the buildings around them were unoccupied which sent in an eerie feel, whilst others where still under construction. Draco led towards her to one of the building on the right hand side of the alley, a tall but new looking building stood in front of them- Astoria looked at Draco and frowned being even more confused than she was minutes prior, he gave no signaway but led her towards the door where he swiftly unlocked it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alohomora,” Draco pointed his wand and the door lock which unlocked with a quick click, he stood by the door and held it open as Astoria took a slow step forward into the interior. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco closed the door and put his hands in his pockets and Astoria walked around the space with a keen amount of confusion and interest. The ceilings were high and the walls were plastered white ready for a flick of colour and personality to be spread across them, the door that was stood quietly at the back of the room led into another space, slightly less wider than the initial front space but a lot longer in length-still with the same plastered white walls as the initial room.Astoria walked back into the main room with a look of confusion set upon her face as Draco stood facing her with his hands still in his pockets whilst smiling at her,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is this place?” Astoria spoke to him inquisitively whilst taking a few small steps towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This,” he removed his hands from his pocket and signalled towards the room, “is for you. If you would like it?” He started becoming increasingly nervous towards her reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria began to stutter out of pure confusion,”wh-what..?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This whole shop is for you, they’re extending Diagon Alley and building so many more shops-I thought that maybe you would like to have a bakery here, if you don’t want to that’s completely fine but I thought that maybe it would be nice to have your own baking space..” Draco bit he inside of his lip to stop himself from rambling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco wasn’t too sure of Astoria’s reaction until she walked towards him and placed her hands on either side of his face and gave him a soft kiss, a kiss of gratefulness and happiness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Draco, I love it,” she put her forehead on his whilst still gently holding his face, “I absolutely love it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pecked her on the lips again before wrapping his arms around her waist, “are you sure? I know you said you wanted to wait until we started a family but I saw this place and-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria kissed him again but this time, it was a lot more meaningful, “I know what I said, but being here with you and seeing what is going to be the bakery has just shown to me how much I want to do it, things will work out. We can do it,” she stood by Draco’s side and wrapped her left arm tightly around his waist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco let out a sigh of relief, “I’m so happy you like it,” he spoke whilst his eyes scanned the bare room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Draco, I don’t like it, I love it.. I more than love it. This is the best gift I have ever received,” she smiled at him as she watched Draco’s intriguing eyes cross the four corners of the room, “thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s no problem at all, but are you sure this is the best present you received? What about the bracelet or the dresser?” Draco but his lip and teased her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shush,” Astoria nudged him and let out a slight giggle, “I mean it Draco. I love it so much more than you can imagine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco gave no reply but kissed her on the cheek as she let her head on his shoulder taking in the space that would become their business, their little empire. Remembering something, Draco put his hand in his left trouser pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment with gold foiling covering the edges.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, here, I forgot to give you this,” Draco handed Astoria the parchment which she slowly slipped from his fingers and carefully unfold it to read it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>THIS IS TO CERTIFY THAT:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><b><em>ASTORIA MALFOY</em></b> </span> <span class="s1"><b>IS NOW THE PROUD OWNER OF</b> </span> <span class="s2"> <b> <em>BUILDING C</em> </b> </span> <span class="s1"> <b> OF THE NEWLY EXTENDED DIAGON ALLEY.</b> </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>WITH KIND REGARDS FROM THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC, WE WISH YOU THE BEST OF LUCK WITH YOUR NEW BUSINESS VENTURE.</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>SIGNED:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"> <em>MINISTER OF MAGIC</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Astoria covered her mouth in pure shock as she read the letter, “I put your name on the contract from the get-go,” Draco played with his fingers as he spoke to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Draco,” she spoke, just overcoming the shock, “thank you. Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?” Astoria flung her arms around Draco’s neck and encased him in a hug whilst still gripping tight onto the precious piece of parchment, she nestled her face into the crook of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Draco let out a soft chuckle, “you don’t have to repay me at all. I love seeing you happy, I adore making you happy and this is something that is going to make you so happy,” he whispered softly into her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Astoria removed her face from the crook of his neck and looked at him with her eyes brimming with happy tears, “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“I love you too,” they both leant in for another quick kiss, the happiest of them all, “and besides, happiness looks good on you,” Draco winked at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“You’re so cheesy, Malfoy,” Astoria giggled whilst she pecked a small kiss on his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“But you wouldn’t change it at all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Nope, never. And I love that about you,” she hugged him again and released a sigh, a sigh of content, a sigh of all things being so completely perfect and working out just as they should be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">The evening closed in on them quickly, after a whole day of bakery talk, future ideas and a whole lot of cookies, they were ready to go out and just be themselves: The Malfoy’s, and spend the rest of what was left of Astoria’s birthday with their close family. The occasion was formal, so of course Draco pulled out another of his sharp, black suits but this time opted for a bow tie rather than a normal tie, he -as usual- stood in front of the large, crystal embellished mirror which hung just above their fireplace and combed his fingers through his hair ensuring that not a single hair was out out place. Through the reflection of the mirror, Draco saw his wife enter the room dressed in a red cold-shouldered dress with a slight up the right side of her leg, her hair perfectly flicked over to one side with bouncy curls at the ends, her makeup was perfectly pristine with a sharp flick of black eyeliner, tiny diamanté earrings, her bracelet which Draco gifted her a few hours earlier and elegant black heels -she looked, as some may say, like a picture-perfect goddess.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Draco’s mouth dropped when he saw Astoria’s reflection in the mirror, he swiftly turned around and straightened his blazer whilst looking at this air of beauty which had just graced his presence. He took a few steps towards Astoria whilst taking in her exquisite appearance, he held out his left hand for her -which she graciously took- and lifted her hand slowly up to his lips as he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, being so careful not to break eye contact either her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Tori, you look beautiful, exquisite, stunning-everything, you are a real life princess,” Draco couldn’t find the words to talk as he was so blown away by her appearance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Thank you,” Astoria blushed, a soft rosy blush, “and you look so handsome and so dapper,” she spoke whilst straightening up his bow tie and smiling at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">He gave his wife another kiss on her hand and nodded at her in preparation to get them ready to apparate from their home to the restaurant where they will be eating dinner that night. Astoria hooked her arm around her’s and he held on her hand as they apparated away and landed outside of an Italian restaurant. The exterior so the restaurant was smart and sophisticated yet beautifully modern, as Draco held the door open for Astoria to walk through they were immediately met with dozens of candles steadily floating through the air adding a certain ambiance to the setting, the chairs and tables were extremely elegant with small table centre flowers in the middle of each one -which looked as though they had only just been picked. Astoria and Draco looked around the restaurant for four individuals who were meeting them, Draco was the first to spot them and pointed them out to Astoria, he graciously followed her to the table at the back of the restaurant where four individuals were sitting sipping red wine and laughing with each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Oh look who’s here!” Narcissa spoke as she put down her wine glass and waved towards Draco and Astoria.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">The four individuals stood on their feet and hugged both Draco and Astoria, Astoria’s mother -a woman who had a stern looking face but had the softest of hearts- held onto her hands as she took in her daughters beauty, “Oh Astoria, Happy Birthday my love! You look absolutely beautiful, and look at this!” Astoria’s mother inspected the bracelet that was sat upon her wrist, “Draco, that is stunning. You have outdone yourself this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“I try Penelope, only the best for my wife,” Draco embraced Penelope in a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Happy Birthday Astoria!” Astoria’s dad gave her a quick hug in which she returned, “you really do look beautiful. I can’t believe you’re 21, my youngest daughter all grown up,” Astoria smiled at him and pulled him in for another hug whilst Penelope stood by smiling at them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Oh George, don’t cry. You’re getting emotional in your old age,” Penelope placed a delicate arm over George’s shoulder and chuckled to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Old age, I will have you know that I am still a fair flyer when playing quidditch,” George rolled his eyes, “even if that does mean that my back hurts after 5 minutes of flying.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Astoria giggled at her parents as herself and Narcissa embraced in a hug, “It’s so lovely to see you again, Narcissa.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Narcissa sent Astoria a sweet smile as she too -just like Penelope- inspected her dress, “the same to you Astoria, Happy Birthday! That dress is extraordinarily beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Thank you,” Astoria gave Narcissa’s hand a quick squeeze, “and you also look magnificent.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Narcissa smiled and gave Astoria a slight nod of her head as she turned to hug Lucius,“Happy Birthday Astoria, I see that Draco has been using his inheritance well,” he looked at Astoria’s bracelet as both Narcissa and Draco rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“It is quite something,” Lucius nodded in approval, “it is a pleasure to see you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“And you Lucius,” she smiled at him as she held onto Draco’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">The four individuals sat back down while Draco pulled Astoria’s seat out for her so she could take a seat, “thank you,” Astoria smiled at him as Draco took his seat next to her and kissed the back of her hand; Narcissa and Penelope held their hands to their hearts and smiled at each other in pure admiration for the love that both of their children had for each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Penelope Victoria Greengrass, was a strong minded individual who had regal and royal ways about her; she sat with so much poise as she held her chin up with her hand and tips of her fingers. Her blonde hair styled in a sophisticated curly bun sat at the nape of her neck whilst black, diamond earrings hung from her ears and swayed as she turned her head or spoke: though Penelope looked stern from the outside with a long drawn face, slightly pale complexion and beautifully positioned high cheekbones, but once once got to know her, she had an extremely soft heart and would give anything to ensure that her daughters lived the life that they had dreamed of and deserved. George on the otherhand, was completely different but complimented Penelope perfectly. George Ajax Greengrass, a tall man with strong, broad shoulders might of looked intimidating to those who first look at him but he was the completely the opposite, kindness was George’s greatest gift. With brown quiffed hair and dashing brown eyes, he had so much life behind him and so many stories to tell, everything he did within his life was for his wife and daughters: the idea of blood supremacy gave him the feeling of his guts rotting and the thought of bringing his daughter up thinking that they were superior was not even in the question for George. He believed all were equal and was so thrilled at knowing more about the muggle world when they visited many times and in fact, made many muggle friends. When the death eaters came recruiting in the first war, he completely turned them away as he didn’t want to bring his daughters up in a world and society full of evil, the thought of it made him ill. George wanted nothing more than to see his wife and daughters happy, and that’s what he lived for and enjoyed the most, seeing his loved ones being so incredibly happy. As some may say, Daphne is very much like Penelope and Astoria very much like George, in both looks and personality.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">The three sets of partners sat happily laughing and talking as they waited for the waiters to come and grace them with their food, Penelope flicked through a drinks menu and found a bottle of champagne that would be most suitable for the occasion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“How about we order champagne?” Penelope suggested, Narcissa and Lucius, Draco and Astoria nodded in agreement whilst George sat there toying with the idea.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“Darling, we’ve all been drinking red wine, are we all sure about ordering champagne?” George asked completely unsure about the order.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Penelope swatted her hand towards him, “nonsense George, one or two glasses won’t hurt, what do you say, Narcissa?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Narcissa smiled at Penelope, “I’m sorry George, but I agree with Penelope,” she chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Lucius also nodded his head, “me too,” Lucius beckoned for a waiter to come over to their table, “a bottle of your finest champagne if you please,” the waiter nodded and swiftly walked off, Astoria and Draco turned to each other and raised their eyebrow and let out a small giggle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">The waiter quickly arrived back and filled each of their flute glasses of bubbling champagne, Draco raised his glass which caused the rest of the table to took at him, “to Astoria, my beautiful wife, here’s to many happy birthday’s filled with love and bliss,” Narcissa, George, Penelope and Lucius raised their glasses towards Astoria and took a sip whilst she did the same, Draco leaned towards Astoria and gave her a gentle kiss which sent instant tiny shivers down her spine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">Their starters were quickly delivered to them as each person quickly delved into their choice of food, Narcissa sparked up a conversation, “So, Astoria, was the bracelet all the Draco got for you?” She asked inquisitively as she took a bite from her salmon in her fork.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">“No,” Astoria waited for her mouth to be cleared before talking, “he brought me my very own bakery in the new extension of Diagon Alley, which I am so extremely grateful for,” Astoria smiled and Draco who gave her hand a squeeze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s4">George’s mouth dropped when the words fell from her mouth whilst Narcissa dropped her knife and fork on her plate, “Congratulations! Oh my goodness, that bakery will be delightful!” Narcissa clasped her hands together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blimey Draco, that’s incredible!”George smiled at him,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, “Astoria deserves it and she deserves to see how many people adore her baking. I saw the offer on the ministry boards and thought, why not? She will be the most perfect business owner and the most talented baker just like she already is,” he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders as she hugged his torso.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you need any help with anything, you know where to come,” Lucius sent them small a positive but small smile-he still wanted to keep his pride expectations even though everyone at the table knew he was bursting at the seams with excitement just like they all were.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Penelope nodded in agreement, “the same goes for us, we will be here to support you,” George squoze her hand and did a small nod towards them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you all,” Astoria spoke so gratefully of their support, “I appreciate it a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second meals arrived and all of them continued to eat, laugh and drink and enjoying being in each other’s company and being a family-a family who were complete opposites, moulded together perfectly and everyone in that restaurant could see how everyone on that table were so content with being in each other’s company.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Penelope, George, how is your granddaughter? She must be getting so big now,” Narcissa took a sip of her wine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Narcissa,” Penelope put her knife and fork down and placed her left hand on her heart, “she is so beautiful, she is so much like Daphne it’s untrue. We already think that she has started to show signs of magic and she’s just turned one!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Amelie, really is an angel!” George held Penelope’s hand as he spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I remember when Draco was one,” Draco turned bright red as his mother began to talk about his early and embarrassing childhood moments, “he was so tiny for his age, he probably didn’t have a proper growth spurt until he was at least 10 months old. He used to do this thing where he grabbed a handful of Lucius’ hair and put it over his own and said that he was like him,” Narcissa smiled at the memory of baby Draco.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mum,” Draco turned a deeper shade of red as he tried to hide his face away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was sweet, Draco. You were so very sweet, you still are,” Draco looked up at Narcissa and smiled at her in which she returned, Lucius also smiled at his son whilst recalling the precious memory in his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Narcissa clasped her hands together, “Now with all of this baby talk, when are you two going to start trying for one?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria choked on her champagne whilst Draco dropped his fork on the floor in pure embarrassment, Lucius, Penelope and George turned to face them awaiting their response. Astoria let Draco take this one, “well we’ve not really considered it yet,” he told a tiny lie and his nerves and embarrassment took over him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Draco, you’re not getting any younger,” Narcissa stated whilst taking a sip of her champagne, Penelope nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus Mum, I’m only 23,” Draco was completely embarrassed at this point.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My point exactly,” Narcissa nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria sniggered into Draco’s shoulder out of pure embarrassment towards the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, I thought you said you were too young to be a grandmother last year at the wedding,” Draco spoke up whilst pointing out a clear face that Narcissa made a year previously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was last year and besides, I’m going to be a cool grandmother and Lucius would look dashing in a knitted sweater,” Lucius nodded in complete agreement with his wife.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though, Draco was completely embarrassed that this was the topic at a family meal, he was more embarrassed at the fact that his mother used the word ‘cool,’ “If and when we decide to try for a baby, we will not be telling you and that’s final,” he quickly put an end to that conversation which Astoria was grateful for. She couldn’t even bring herself to find the right words to talk out of pure embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day drew to a close and Draco and Astoria found themselves cuddling in their bed with a thin cotton sheet covering them whilst they had steaming mugs of tea in their hands -curtsey of Maggie- the silence was perfect, in that moment everything, every tiny thing was perfect. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco put his mug of tea down on his bedside table and pulled Astoria in for a tight hug, “have you thought anymore about names or the interior of the bakery?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria looked up at him with the mug still in her hand, “I think so,” she smiled sweetly, “it’s something meaningful and special to us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She put her mug on her bedside table and wrapped her arms around Draco’s torso, “remember when we went to Paris a few weeks after we got engaged?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco made a soft sound which made out to be ‘yes’, “well, I remember seeing those patisseries and boulangerie’s and being so taken away by the exquisite furniture and wall decorations, the Art Deco theme and the most beautiful pastel colours, sooo, I’m thinking of a light pink, black and white Art Deco theme,” Astoria told him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like that, I like that a lot,” Draco placed a kiss on top of her forehead, “what about a name?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoria shuffled more towards him and looked at him with a small smirk on her lips, “what did you tell me when we stood looking at the Eiffel Tower whilst eating the most beautiful macaroons?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Draco chuckled, “</span> <span class="s2"> <em>tout est doux, tout beau, tout va bien</em> </span> <span class="s1">.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tout est doux, is its name,” she looked up at him at smiled, “everything is sweet-a catchy name for many, but so meaningful for us,” Astoria whispered as Draco played with her hair which made her become so relaxed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tout est doux, I love it,” he whispered down to her as he caught her lips in a kiss, a kiss of sweet bubbles and jasmine tea, the sweetest and prettiest of them all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And maybe, just maybe, when we have grown it a bit, we could take it into the muggle world and give it a try there?” Astoria looked up at him with so much hope in her precious eyes about their future.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We will do that, and everything else you want to do with it. Our little empire, our little business, our little nest egg for our children,” Draco gently kissed her lips again and Astoria placed a soft hand upon his cheek slowly caressing it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Draco and Astoria fell asleep in bed that night entwined in each other’s arms dreaming of the bakery and future that was slowly falling into place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything was perfect, everything was beautiful, everything was sweet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Tout est doux...</em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>